1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a machining apparatus, and more particularly to a modularized ultrasonic vibration machining apparatus capable of facilitating the modularized assembly and application of ultrasonic vibration machining and improving the stability and security of ultrasonic vibration machining.
2. Related Art
The principle of ultrasonic machining (USM) is that a high-frequency vibration tool of 15 kHz to 30 kHz contacts an article to be machined under a certain static pressure with supply of a mixture of an abrasive and water (abrasive slurry), in which the abrasive impacts the article to be machined through the vibration of the front end of the tool, and crushes the article to be machined into tine pieces, so as to remove the material. Generally speaking, the material of the ultrasonic machining is always selected to be a hard and brittle material, such as, glass and ceramics. Since it was unexpectedly found that ultrasound could be used to process in 1927, application of ultrasonic machining has decades of history in industry, and plays an important role in the field of non-conventional machining.
It is difficult to perform conventional twist drilling in machining ceramic materials, and the drill always slips when contacting the workpiece, and resulting in problems of inclined cavity, poor roundness, and difficulties in cuttings excluded. In order to make the ultrasonic machining to be widely applied, with cost effectiveness into consideration, many scholars and experts began to improve the conventional twist drill or study novel methods for machining ceramic materials. Hocheng applied the conventional ultrasonic machining to drill cavities, and the roughness of the cavities, the smoothness and flatness of the edges of the cavity, and the cavity gap are improved significantly. Andrea Stoll found with experiments that, when the conventional drilling machine is assisted with ultrasound, the cuttings are easily cut, and the machining static pressure is low, the service life of the drill is long, and the removal rate of the material is high.
In techniques disclosed in patents, the ultrasound-related patents are summarized as follows. (1) In Taiwan, R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 200836861, an ultrasonic resonance tool head structure is disclosed, which is mainly used to increase trenches on a side wall of a large-scaled ultrasonic tubular tool, after a high-frequency oscillation applied by the tool head is transferred to the tool, oscillation is generated in the trenches in the side wall of the tool, so as to improve the efficiency of the ultrasonic machining.
(2) In China Patent No. 200720115929, an ultrasonic vibration tool head directly linked to a spindle of a numerical control tool machine is disclosed. The tool head has a brush as power contact. Although the contact is designed to be covered, the position of water outlet at the center does not have a waterproof design, such that the design is very unsafe. Furthermore, the rotation function is spindle driving rotation, but the tool head has a non-rotating part (i.e., the brush lead wires and the central water outlet), which is very dangerous when the non-rotating part and the rotating part are jammed.
(3) In China Patent No. 200810199000, a vibration tool is disclosed, which mainly has a motor and a generator therein, such that ultrasonic vibration function is achieved without any external power supply, and power is directly transferred to the piezoelectric sheet in form of internal sensing. In such a structure, different functions are constructed in the same tool head, such that overall size is difficult to be miniaturized. Furthermore, since all the power structures are design in the tool head, the water through center is very dangerous and difficult. In addition, the vibration tool is a special spindle, and cannot be satisfied in a common machining spindle.
It can be known that, the ultrasonic machining technology is still mainly applied to grind, drill, and polish brittle materials, and in metal machining, has poor integration with the conventional machine due to expensive equipment. In order to solve the problems, the present invention provides a modularized ultrasonic vibration machining apparatus, which is applicable to machining machines, so as to perform machining operations, such as grinding and polishing, milling, and drilling, and has the advantages of simple structure and being capable of effectively reducing the cost of the modularized ultrasonic vibration machining apparatus.